Metrinos
Metrinos is the primary villain in the Superheroes series. Origin Jonathan Plume was born into a very poor family. This didn't stifle his happiness, as his parents were very loving and caring people, determined to provide for their three children. Jonathan was the youngest of the three, having an older brother and an older sister. Their family lived rather frugally, but they were still generally a happy lot. The trouble started when Jonathan overheard some conversations that Jonathan's parents had with other people. The other people appeared to be mostly middle class, but were obviously more well-off than his family. These people scorned his family, saying that they were only poor because they were lazy, in spite of the fact that his parents were both working two jobs each. These people swore that Jonathan's family could dig themselves out of the hole they were in if they would just stop being so shiftless and work hard. This instilled an anger in Jonathan. Both of his parents worked very hard. There was nothing lazy about them or the rest of the family. Living day to day was a struggle, yet these people had the nerve to call his family, and other poor people, lazy. He wanted to teach them a lesson. He began to desire great wealth, which turned into an insatiable greed that he hid from his family. Then, when he came of age and deemed himself ready, he ran away from home, leaving behind a note telling his family that they would be better off with one less mouth to feed, and that he had gone off to make his way in the world. To satisfy his greed, he became a supervillain and called himself Metrinos. He decided that the top one percent of the world would be the best targets for his larceny, as they had the most money. He refuses to steal from anyone else. He will, mainly, steal from museums owned by these families. Whatever sum of money the stolen goods were worth came out of their pockets. Other times, he will empty out their personal bank vaults, but only at night when no one is there, and no one can get hurt. Shortly after becoming a supervillain, Metrinos joined the Guild of Villains, seeing their plans for world domination as a way to become even richer if he was a part of it. Goal Metrinos consistently states that his one overarching goal is to "rob the top one percent blind". However, this is not actually true, as Metrinos would never leave anyone without enough money to support themselves. His true goal is to lower their annual income to only one million dollars. Five percent of the sum of money from most of his heists goes to the Guild of Villains to help them with their goal of taking over the world. Meeting Jeniyus One evening, Metrinos was attempting to steal a large diamond from a museum owned by a family of the top one percent. After carefully cutting out a circle in the center of the glass container, he reached in, and took hold of the diamond. Then, he heard footsteps behind him, and whirled around to see Jeniyus standing before him, holding a sword that was completely blue. Metrinos was utterly stunned. He had never seen a superhero forever. The two engaged in battle over the fate of the diamond. Eventually, Metrinos came out the victor, Jeniyus being a complete novice. Metrinos was quite intrigued by this strange new superhero, and took Jeniyus to his lair. When Jeniyus awakened, the two conversed for a time. Jeniyus explained that she was from Earth 1, and that she had come to the planet to help the people, and fight the Guild of Villains. Metrinos, smiling broadly, took a bow and said that he would be honored to be the supervillain she clashed against. He said that having a superhero around would make things more interesting. After a short time, he released Jeniyus, not wanting to keep her from her friends and family for too long. Although, he warned her that he would be trying to capture her in the future to keep her out of the way of his heists. After his heists, he explained, he would release her again. Jeniyus nodded solemnly and went her separate way. That evening, Metrinos sat in his lair, gazing at the stars from a large window, smiling, and thought, "Things have gotten so entertaining since I became a supervillain." Powers Metrinos has the power to use magic. His magic is quite versatile, but not particularly strong. He obtained his powers in a similiar fashion to Jeniyus, only he stole the power syringes from a lab. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hero Forever